One Week
by notenoughlove
Summary: This story is a "What if". There are two parts to the story. When you read it, you must think which half is the real story and which is the dream. I love anything Liason, but lately there has not been much love for my favorite couple. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC. I hope you enjoy it.


kThis is a "What If" story for Liason fans. This is a story about allowing yourself to be the hero that no one thought you were, except for the person who loved you the most. She was his life and he failed her. It was supposed to be a trip away from all their problems in Port Charles. It was going to be the worst day of his life. "What if" he could replay the last week of the one person who loved him the most. Would he do anything to protect her? Jason is at a crossroads in his life and career. This is not a JaSam friendly story. It is a true Liason story. Liz is expecting her first child with Jason. She has never had any other children or been married. She did have a relationship with Lucky. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.

(Week of December 11th, 2006)

Jason is about to find out that all your dreams don't always come true. Jason is in love with Elizabeth Webber. She is his heart and soul. They have been together off and on since she turned eighteen. She is now twenty five and he is thirty.

Liz has just found out that she is pregnant with her first child and very excited to bring a new life into the world. There are many people who don't want the couple to have the happiness that they have tried so hard to have. Her ex-fiancée is just one of the people who stand in their way. Jason's ex-girlfriend, Samantha McCall is another one who doesn't want the Jason and Liz to have their happy ending.

Sonny told Jason that he was never going to be able to leave his organization. Carly needed Jason to stay around and get her out of her own messes and so did Sonny. They used the young man until there was nothing left of him. The only thing that made him happy or even feel alive was Elizabeth. She was his light in all his darkness. If she was gone, then he would be too.

"Hey, I want to know if you would like to take a vacation with me? I was thinking about going to Malibu and spend a couple of weeks at my grandparents' beach house. We could bring Emily along if she wants to go? I just think that we need to take some time away from the cold and relax in the sun?"

"I will talk to Epiphany and see if she will allow me the time off? I haven't had a vacation in over a year, so I think that it will be alright. When I go in today, I will ask?"

She kissed him on his cheek and walked out to her car. Her bodyguard was there to take her to work and watch over her. Jason made sure that Johnny knew how important she was to him. He already knew that, but he thought it was cute that Jason kept reminding him. He knew that Jason really needed this week off and he prayed that Sonny didn't try to stop him.

Elizabeth was at her station when Carly came up to the desk. She loved to insult the young nurse, but Liz was in too good of a mood to let her or Sam bother her. "I heard that Jason wants to take you on vacation. You know that Christmas is two weeks away and that there is too much on his list to be going anywhere. Although, maybe Jason can take Michael and me to Malibu. I always wanted to see the Pacific Ocean. Then he can help me shop for Sonny's gift."

Liz laughed because she knew that Carly had no pull with Jason anymore. She just wanted to make her feel bad. She wasn't going to allow it. She just wanted to see her boss, so she could ask for the time off. She was going to leave soon, so she needed to hurry. Carly left and her boss came over to the nurses' station.

"I know what you want to ask me. Someone called and asked for you. I will tell you what I told him. You are one of my best nurses and you have not had a vacation in a while. So, yes you can go to Malibu for a week or two. I just want to see you rested and tanned when you come back. Maybe the other nurses will actually work because dreamboat over there, keeps distracting them." Liz laughed and then she hugged her boss.

"Thank you. I want you to know that you are at the top of my Christmas list. I just to find the perfect present for under your tree." Epiphany laughed and then they saw trouble coming. Sam was heading over with Lucky. Johnny saw who was coming started walking towards the hub.

"Wow. I can't believe that you really think that you could take my man away from me. I thought you were smarter than that. Jason is my man and he is the father of my baby, not yours. We all know that Lucky is the baby's father. Jason would never have sex with someone like you. You are well beneath me. I am so much better than you when it comes to sex. Just ask your ex. He knows all about my tricks."

"Okay. I already know that you are a gold digging slut. Trying to pass off Lucky's child for Jason. Wow! How original. I guess you are trying to take a page out of Carly's book. If you are better in bed then me, then you can give Lucky lessons, because Jason is way better than him. Sorry, Lucky. I didn't notice you since you seemed to have crawled up Sam's ass. That is not how you get someone to love you. But, it's okay. I will be leaving for Malibu soon to spend time with the father of my baby. You both have a nice day."

Sam then looked at Liz, grabbed her by her top and slapped her. Johnny was there just as Jason came out of the elevator. Epiphany had called security and they were on their way up to take care of Sam. Liz was in shock. She was not hurt, but she couldn't believe that Sam would do that with everyone there.

The police showed up and Dante asked Liz what happened. He then arrested Samantha McCall for assault. She looked at Jason and knew that he wasn't going to help. She knew that she had to get in touch with Sonny to help her with the baby situation.

"I think maybe you should start your vacation today. You have tomorrow off anyway, so a couple of hours early is not going to make much difference. You should see your doctor first because she grabbed you pretty hard and you hit your stomach on the desk"

Liz just realized what had happened. She was in shock at first, but now she knew she could be in some trouble. Jason took her to Dr. Lee's office to check on Elizabeth's blood pressure and the baby. When they got to the office, Dr. Lee took her right into the exam room. She checked her blood pressure and saw it was a little high, but that was to be expected. Dr. Kelly then brought the two of them into the back part of her office with the ultra sound machine.

"You know the routine. This is going to be a little cold on your stomach." Jason, Elizabeth and Dr. Lee watched the monitor to see that the baby was fine. The heart beat was on track and everything was where it should be.

"Okay. I can tell you the sex of your baby if you want. I know you are going on vacation, but this will help you figure out what kind of mural to do on the wall in the baby's bedroom. I know you , Liz. You probably already have it thought out in your head if the baby is a son or daughter."

Liz was excited to know that everything was okay and she did want to know. "You know me, Kelly. I want to know. But if he doesn't he can leave. I promise not to tell him." Jason laughed at that because he knew that she couldn't keep a secret.

"You are going to be the parents of beautiful baby boy. He has everything right there displayed for you to see. There is no hiding this time. I am going to print out some of the photos and give you a DVD too. You can show your parents the photos before you leave to California. I am glad you are going on vacation. You need time to rest. Jason you need to pamper her. She loves taking care of you and I know you love taking care of her. Now, you need to go and show Epiphany the photos. I know she is worried about you. If I don't see you before Christmas, Merry Christmas."

Jason and Liz thanked Dr. Lee and wished her a Merry Christmas. Then the two of them went to show Epiphany and Johnny photos of their son. Epiphany loved Elizabeth like she was her daughter, so the baby would be like a grandchild. Monica and Alan came down to see the photos too. They told Jason and Liz that they could take the family jet that afternoon. The house was ready for them.

"We want you both to enjoy yourselves. There is plenty to do there and the home is stocked with your favorites. We might come for Christmas if you would like the company. It will mean you have to stay there a little longer. I think that I can work that out with your boss."

Epiphany laughed. "Well you are "my boss, so whatever you want, I will obey. She deserves the time off and she needs to be way from the stress that happens when she is trying to do her job, and these crazy people just keep coming around trying to get under her skin."

Jason and Liz hugged Monica, Alan and Epiphany. Johnny got ready to fly with them to Malibu. Jason took Liz to her apartment to help her get packed. He didn't really need anything, but he knew that it would take him fifteen minutes to be ready. "I will have Francis stay here with you and I will go to the penthouse and pack. I will come back and take you to the airstrip. Just give me a half hour. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too. Just try to stay out of Carly's radar. She will probably tie you down or kidnap you. Maybe Francis should go with you."

They decided to help Liz pack and then went over to the penthouse. Francis and Johnny packed their things and the four of them were in the SUV when Carly comes running over to the SUV with Michael. Jason would have just left, but Carly knew that he wouldn't leave without saying hi to his nephew.

Jason hated the fact that Carly used her son to get her way. "Michael, I am going on a trip with Elizabeth. We are going to the beach in California and will be back after Christmas. You be a good boy for your parents and I will pick up something fun for you for Christmas. I love Michael, but we are running late."

Carly then went over Jason's head and had Michael get into the SUV. "I told Michael that you were going to take us to Malibu. That Liz had to stay for work. You aren't going to disappoint him are you?"

Francis was not happy. He could see the look of frustration on Jason's face. He got out of the SUV and went to the lobby to call Sonny. Sonny didn't care one way or the other. He then had Max come down and take Carly upstairs with Michael. Carly started shouting and throwing threats around at Elizabeth. She told them that she was never coming back again to Port Charles. She would see her dead first.

Jason was about to flip out. Liz knew that she needed for him to calm down or Jason was going to do something that he couldn't take back. It was just the start of a week that Jason would always wonder about. He just knew that Liz and his baby were his world. He didn't care about anyone else.

Liz got Jason to calm down. They left for the airstrip and got on board the family jet. A half an hour later they were airborne flying to California. The first thing they did was rent a couple of vehicles. Johnny and Francis had their own vehicle and Jason had his SUV. The vehicles were just right for the three men. Liz didn't care, she just wanted to be alone with Jason.

When they arrived at his grandparent's beach house, Jason fell in love. Johnny and Francis were staying in the pool house in the back of the home. They were on a cliff that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. There was a trail down to their hidden beach. It was easy going down, but coming back up, not so easy. The house was fully stocked and there were notes for where everything was located. The caretakers were good friends with his grandmother and were crushed when Lila passed away.

One of the lists had places for the two of them to go see the lights. Places where they can buy a fresh tree and decorations. Liz wanted to make it very festive especially since Jason's parents were coming in for Christmas. Emily was going too because she knew how poorly Lucky treated her best friend and knew how much Jason loved her.

Liz wanted to make sure that all the rooms were going to be ready for the family. Johnny and Francis came in that night and hung out for dinner. The four of them toasted to their futures and to their son coming soon. When Liz started to yawn, Johnny and Francis went out to their pool house to go to sleep.

Liz cuddled up with Jason and went upstairs to go to sleep. They kept the windows open to let in the breeze coming off the ocean. It was so peaceful that night. The two of them kissed and fell sound asleep.

The next morning, Liz had found a place for them to get a Christmas tree and the decorations. Johnny and Francis went with them. The four of them found a tree that they all could agree upon. The decorations were something totally different. They each got to pick out two sets for the tree. It could be different sets or two of the same. Jason knew that he was going to help her make the paper chain like they did when he was staying at her studio. They had to leave the tree in some water overnight before they could decorate the tree. They did start putting up some of the decorations. Liz found a way to bring a little Christmas into every room. The bathrooms even had some sort of decoration to it. She loved this time of year and she felt safe and loved for the first time in a long time.

Jason, Francis and Johnny had been talking to Maximus about working for him in Italy. They wanted a fresh start and Sonny was not going to allow that. They had to take their chances now when they were away from Sonny. Maximus told him that he and his wife would be flying in the next day or so. He was looking forward to meeting Elizabeth.

Jason had started to relax. He had everything he wanted, but in the back of his mind, he worried. He knew that once he got to Italy he would be fine, but until then he needed to keep his guard up. Elizabeth was in her baking mode. She was baking her brownies, cookies and a couple of pies. The whole kitchen smelled like Christmas. The tree was up and the decorating was going to be done that night.

Carly and Sam decided that they were going to Malibu and get Jason away from Elizabeth. Carly wasn't sure if she should bring Michael as a distraction or leave him with her mother. Carly knew it could get bad for Michael so she knew that he was better off staying in Port Charles. Sam was able to talk Lucky into going and getting revenge on his ex and her ex. Lucky didn't think about the baby, but he wanted Elizabeth to hurt. Emily and Nik heard what Lucky was planning to do and they knew that they needed to go.

The later that day in Malibu, two planes landed at the airstrip. The first plane was Carly, Sam and Lucky. The second plane was Emily and Nik. Emily wanted to make sure that no one got hurt. She had Johnny's number and called him.

"Johnny, pick up. This is Emily and trouble has just landed in Malibu. Carly, Sam and Lucky plan on getting back at Jason and Elizabeth. I don't think that they would hurt Jason, but I am afraid of what Sam and Carly will do to Elizabeth and the baby."

Johnny realized that he had a message, but trouble was already there. Johnny knew that something seemed a little off about the noises he was hearing. The neighbors were not close by, but it seemed like he kept hearing voices. Francis and Johnny went out to see what was going on. It was dark and Lucky came out of nowhere and knocked out Johnny and shot Francis.

Jason heard the voices and went out to the balcony. Sam and Carly came from downstairs and went into the bedroom. Sam grabbed Liz and held a gun to her head. Jason came in and started yelling at Sam to stop what she was doing. Lucky came into the bedroom and he was already bloody from Johnny and Francis. This is when Jason became scared..

Carly shot Jason up with some drugs, so he could see what was going on, but could do nothing about it. Carly and Sam held Liz down when Lucky started beating and raping her. Jason tried to scream but nothing came out. When the women were tired of holding Liz down, Sam took a knife and stabbed Liz and threw her off the balcony. The drugs were still in his system so he couldn't do anything. He watched the love of his life die in front of him. He wanted to kill Lucky, Carly and Sam so bad. He didn't care about himself, he just wanted them to hurt too.

Emily and Nik got there shortly after Sam threw Liz off the balcony. Emily saw her and knew that she was gone. Nik called 911. Then he saw Carly, Sam and Lucky walking out of the house. Nik was in shock. He couldn't believe that Lucky could ever do something like that to anyone and especially Liz.

Carly and Sam started going after Emily. Johnny came too about then and was able to rescue Emily. Lucky took after his brother. Nik was not going to allow him to hurt anyone else. The police were there and saw Liz and Francis. Jason was finally free from his drug induced haze. He ran outside and Johnny saw his best friend. Jason was in shock. He could not believe what had happened in front of him. The police took Lucky, Carly and Sam to jail.

Crime scene took over and gathered evidence from Liz and Francis's bodies. Jason was just grief stricken. He cried like he couldn't stop even if he wanted too. He prayed that he had a chance to do over the past few days. He would have taken Liz somewhere no one could touch them. He was also going to find a way to get out from the mob. He just knew that he needed a little more time. He was not going back to Port Charles ever. If his prayers didn't help him then he was going stay there and never leave.

Sonny was pissed that Carly, Sam and Lucky were in jail. He didn't care about what happened to Liz or even to Francis. He just wanted Carly back. Sonny realized that he should never have let Jason leave in the first place. Now he has lost so much. He just didn't know exactly how much.

Emily called her parents to tell them what happened to Elizabeth and her baby. "Dad, I don't know what to do for Jason. He is so broken up that I am afraid that he will either hurt Carly, Sam and Lucky or himself. He just been sitting near Liz's body and crying. I have tried to help but I think whatever Carly drugged him with is also making it worse. Can you please come now? We really need you. I also need someone to tell Audrey about Liz and the baby."

"The plane is back and I will have them get it ready for us. I will have your mother talk to Audrey. I am not sure what kind of plans they would make for Elizabeth especially since Audrey is really the only one who cares. When she finds out about the baby and what Lucky has done, I don't know what she will do. Just know that we love you and your brother. Keep Nik close to you. He will be able to give you strength right now. We will be there as soon as we can."

Monica went over to see Audrey on their way to the airport. Audrey could not believe that Lucky would do something like that. Emily must be wrong. Monica could see that Audrey didn't quite get that her granddaughter was gone. She only knew that Lucky wouldn't hurt her.

Alan and Monica got on the plane and flew to Malibu. It was early the next morning when they arrived. Alan drove up to the home and went into the backyard. He could see that his son was passed out on the lawn. Johnny was beside himself with worry. He was angry and hurt about what had happened. Emily saw her parents pull in and went outside to greet them. Nik had just got off the phone to find out what was going to happen to his brother, cousin and Carly. They were arrested for two counts each of murder, attempted murder and drugging someone. They were not allowed on bond. Sonny was going to try to get Carly out of there, but no one was going to release them. Everything the police had on them was enough to convict them for a very long time.

Nik told Emily what was going on. Monica woke up Jason who still seemed to be messed up on the drugs Carly gave him. He saw his parents and saw Emily. He didn't remember seeing Emily and Nik. He didn't remember his parents being there. He did remember Johnny. He was furious at his best friend. Johnny knew that Jason was going to blame him, but he also blamed himself too. There was no reason for Lucky to get the jump on both him and Francis. Johnny lost Francis and Liz who were like family to him. Lucky and Sam were so loud, that he could hear them taunt Liz and Jason. Francis had died instantly. Liz she was beaten badly, raped and then stabbed. She went through a lot of pain.

Maximus and Margaretta got in a few hours after Jason's parents made it to California. They were both broken up over Francis and Elizabeth. Jason saw Maximus but it wasn't registering yet. If he only went to Italy instead of California. He knew that Maximus would have given protection for him and Elizabeth. His feelings were so mixed up because of the drug cocktail that Carly had given him. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or real life.

Jason wanted to hurt Johnny so badly, but he knew it wasn't his friends fault. Just when Alan finally had his son under control, Sonny came into the backyard. Sonny goes over to Johnny and Jason and starts ripping then apart. "How could you let them go to jail. You first priority is to my family. Not to Elizabeth. She is not family. Carly is in jail. Who is going to take care of Michael. They won't them go out on bond. I have to take her home. You need to help me break her out. You owe me."

Then Sonny saw Maximus. Emily had taken her parents and Margaretta inside the house to call the police. Nik went inside too. They knew that Maximus and Johnny would prevent any more bloodshed. Margaretta had heard all the wonderful things that Elizabeth had done in her short life. She also found out about how her parents left her with her grandmother and she felt like she was not part of their family. Monica was broken up about everything because Audrey didn't want to have anything to do with her granddaughter after Lucky had murdered her. She blamed Jason and Elizabeth. She told Elizabeth that Jason would bring her down and that she deserved everything she was getting.

Margaretta asked to see a picture of Elizabeth. When she did, she could see a strong resemblance to Maximus and his sister. She was murdered and they believed that her two year old daughter was also murdered.

Jason looked at Sonny and laughed. "The woman that I love and my unborn child were murdered last night. They killed Francis, knocked out Johnny and then went after Elizabeth. I love her with my whole heart and soul. I will never help you break out that bitch from jail. If I saw her again, I am not sure what I would do. I don't owe you anything. You have taken from me and made me feel like I didn't matter. My feelings and my loved ones didn't matter. You are nothing to me. If you have your gun and want to shoot me. Then do it. If not go back to Port Charles. Now you need to go."

Sonny watched as Jason walked towards the cliff. Maximus knew what was going to happen next. He could tell by the look in Sonny's eyes that he didn't see Jason as his family anymore, but more of a possession. Maximus knew the cops were on the way, but he was torn. He watched Sonny shoot Jason in the back and then Jason fell off the cliff. Just as he shot him, the police showed up and shot Sonny.

Maximus and Johnny told the police what had happened in the past two days. Jason only wanted to be able to love his fiancée and unborn child. He wanted to live in peace instead of doing someone's dirty work all the time. He just needed a chance to make right what was taken from him.

Emily ran down toward the cliff and saw her brother's body on the rocks as the waves started to come in. She ran to the cops and told them that her brother's body would float away if someone doesn't go down there to get him. Nik walked down the trail with Emily they got a hold of Jason's body and brought him away from the waves. Emily was near a breakdown when she felt a peace come over her.

"Your prayers are about to come true for you sweetheart. We are giving Jason and Elizabeth a week to work things out. They have to find a way out of this mess and away from Lucky, Carly and Sam. You need prayers and faith to help them make their escape. Just make sure no one else knows about it. It will be the only way to be safe. You will think that this is a dream, but it's not. Jason and Elizabeth will have the same dream. Just remember to believe. I will always be watching over you."

(Week of December 11th, 2006 rewind).

"Jason. I need to ask you something? I want to know if you plan on being here for Christmas this year? I think that you and Elizabeth need to get away for a couple of weeks. Just the two of you and no one knows where. It could be a little cabin to get snowed in or a tropical island. I just have been thinking that you both have been working too hard and now that she is having your baby, I think that you both need a break."

"I have been thinking about taking Liz away for a couple of weeks. I have been have these bad dreams and I need to get rid of them. I think the best way to do that is to listen to my heart and ask her to marry me. I need to get out of Port Charles and the best way to do that is to see Maximus Giambetti. He is the key to my future. If I do this crazy thing, I am going to need some help. I have to get a vacation for her from Epiphany. I also need to make sure she has her passport up to date and a way to get her on a plane."

"I will check on the passport thing and talk to Epiphany. I will tell her it's a surprise Christmas present. How could she say no to that. I love you big brother. Just stay away from Sam and Carly. The two of them get on my nerves."

Liz was at work when her best friend came by. "I have to ask you something and it is way out there, but do you have a passport? I am thinking of going away on a girls only cruise in a couple of weeks and want you to come too. Do you have to get one or do you have one already?"

"I do have one, but I think we need to wait till after the baby is born. Partying it up isn't the best way to behave when you are about to have a child. You know what I would love to do though. Maybe we can go to Italy for a couple of weeks after the little one is born. We can have Jason watch the baby and have some fun. I have always wanted to go to Italy and that just seems like the perfect place to go."

"Okay. That sounds great. I will catch up with you later." Emily finds Epiphany on the next floor. She goes over to her and tries to think how she should ask Epiphany for a vacation for Liz.

"Epiphany, you know that I am best friends with Elizabeth. She is one of the best nurses here and my brother would like to take her on a surprise vacation starting tomorrow to Italy. She really needs the time off and I think that he is going to propose to her there. He is also trying to get out of the mob and away from Sonny. Do you think that she could go?"

Epiphany wanted to play around with Emily but she knew that Elizabeth deserves to have someone like Jason want to whisk her away to Italy. She knows that Jason is the father of Elizabeth's baby and not Lucky. "Emily. I wanted to make you wait it out, but I know you are doing this for your brother and that you love the both of them. She can go, but I need to hear by the first of the year what she plans on doing. I have a feeling that I am about to lose my favorite nurse, but if it keeps her away from crazy people like Carly and Sam. I am all for it. I will let her go now."

Epiphany made her way down to the next floor she saw Elizabeth trying to keep her cool while Carly and Sam torment her. She wanted Elizabeth to know that she was valued, but she didn't want Carly or Sam to get suspicious of anything going on with Elizabeth and Jason. "Emily, told me that you have been feeling run down lately. You have been a great nurse, but I think that maybe you should take the next couple of weeks off and relax. Then maybe when you come back, I will see the cheerful nurse that I am used to seeing."

Elizabeth looked defeated and that made Carly and Sam smile. Epiphany watched the two of them walk away. "I wanted them away from you and that is why I said that. You are a great nurse, but I think that the next couple of weeks will be a time to relax and maybe go take a cruise or see Disney World. Just have some fun. I love you like you are my own. Merry Christmas."

Elizabeth realized that maybe somebody else was having the same dreams as she and that was why Emily went to see Epiphany. She could tell that her best friend was up to something and that must have been it. "Jason wants you to go with him to Italy for a few weeks. He is going to speak to Maximus about getting away from Sonny. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel that this is the best thing for the two of you. I just want you to be happy and have a long happy life."

"I think we might be having the same dreams. No telling anyone where we are going and when we will come back. The dream about Jason and I in Malibu was real. I can feel that we are getting a second chance. Thank you for loving us. We love you too and once everything is settled, I will call you. I will probably call you once we get a place to stay at. Just know that we love and thank you for all that you are doing."

Elizabeth hugged Epiphany and walked out of the hospital feeling better than she had in a long time. She went to her grandmother's house. Her grandmother was away in California with Sarah and her family. Elizabeth packed her bags and grabbed her passport. She called Jason and he told her that he was on his way to pick her up. She wanted to stop by the studio first because she had something for Maximus there. When they got to the studio, the building was on fire. The whole place was gone.

Elizabeth was able to hold back her tears and she saw Mac. He asked her if she still lived there and she said that she did. Her life was in that studio and now it was gone. Mac knew that they had nothing to do with it, but it was someone who they had ties to that did it. "I want you to be careful. Can you go somewhere else for the holidays. I think after that we might have more information on who did this."

Jason told Mac that he was taking Elizabeth on vacation to Europe. They would be back at the beginning of the new year. Mac knew it was for the best and told them Merry Christmas. Jason had his plane ready for the two of them to leave. Jason used this plane all the time and had the same flight crew. Their allegiance was to Jason and not Sonny. When they boarded the plane, the pilot was ready to take off.

Jason and Elizabeth talked the whole way to Italy. He told her that he wants to get away from Sonny. He told her that he loved her and their baby. "There is one thing that would make me very happy. When we get to Italy, will you marry me? I am not sure if I will want to go back to Port Charles. I have been doing a lot of thinking and the one thing I am sure of is you and this baby matter more to me than anyone. I am tired of having to take care of Carly for Sonny. I am tired of taking crap from Sonny all the time and everyone telling me that I am better with Sam. I know you get the same thing, but for you it is Lucky. Our lives matter and no one is going to take that away from us. The dreams of Malibu are etched into my head. I thought it would be perfect, but we let everyone know. I know Emily knows, but I don't think anyone else does except for Johnny and Francis. They are already in Italy waiting for us. Max and Milo have also gone home for Christmas. Sonny, Carly and Sam have no idea that we are going to Palmero. Are you ready to become Mrs. Jason Morgan?"

"Yes. I love you and I believe everything you have said with my whole heart. I have been having those same dreams and I think Emily has too. I know that she wants us to be happy. We will have to tell her and your parents about our wedding. My grandmother is with Sarah, so I am not even going to say anything. I don't want her calling Lucky and sending trouble to Italy. The only thing is Nik. Emily will want him to go too, but I am not sure if he would tell Lucky the truth."

The two of them sat in silence. They knew that anything could change in a heartbeat. The two of them fell asleep a few hours before landing. They got off the plane and Jason had his pilot take off somewhere warm. He wanted to let Sonny think that he was in the Caribbean somewhere. His pilot had no problem with that and if he was needed , all Jason had to do was call.

Maximus had Johnny pick up the young couple at the airstrip. They were brought over to Maximus's villa. His beautiful wife, Margaretta was happy to play hostess to Elizabeth. She showed Elizabeth where they were staying for the time in Italy. She told Elizabeth about their winery and her art gallery. When Elizabeth walked into the gallery, she noticed one of her paintings was in there.

"I can see that you found one of your paintings. Jason told Maximus about you and on one of his trips, Jason showed off your paintings. You had been having it hard, but you wanted no help. Maximus bought that painting and he gave the money to Jason to give to you. I believe you thought that Jason really bought it and that he just put it somewhere no one could see it. This is a beautiful painting. It shows a lot of depth and emotion. We really love it and when someone asks who painted it, we tell them it was you. We told them that she is an artist who lives in upstate New York. I know if you had more we could make you quite a bit of money."

Elizabeth was a bit overwhelmed at that and started to cry. Maximus came into the gallery to see what was happening. "Margaretta, I am sorry, I didn't get to tell you that someone burned down her studio just before she flew here today. Bella, we have people looking into it, but we figure it is either Sam or Carly. If it is them, they will be dealt with and soon."

"I think it is just hormones. I cry all the time. I even cry watching commercials, especially now with Christmas. Thank you for taking us in. I am a bit overwhelmed right now. I am just happy that I am here with you and your lovely family for Christmas. Jason asked to marry me and I said yes. I was hoping we could get married here while we are in Italy. I am not sure how we can do this, but we want to be married before anyone can say something back in Port Charles."

"We would be honored for the two of you to get married here. We have plenty of room and if you want to invite some of your friends and family." Elizabeth hugged Maximus and Margaretta. She wished her own family gave her as much support as the Giambettis have.

"I look at you and I see my sweet sister. Her name was Isabelle and I called her Bella. I think that is why I called you that. She was murdered when she was around your age. Her husband had been outspoken about another family. He was sent away but before he was, Isabella was murdered in front of him. They grabbed the two year old daughter and then he was sent back to the United States. Seeing you is like seeing her all over again. I am sorry. I know that you can't be her. Her name was Elisa. Max couldn't say her name so he called her Lizzie."

Elizabeth was stunned. She wasn't sure what to do about it because it would mean that she wasn't a Webber and that she could live her own life without worrying about them. It would give her piece of mind to know one way or the other if she was Maximus's niece. "Can we do a test? I think that it would make us both feel better if we knew one way or the other.

Jason had been talking to Francis and Johnny. He found out that there was resort about a half hour from the villa. It needed to be restored, but it would be a great place to start a new life. Liz could go back to painting and help design the resort. Johnny and Francis would help Jason restore the resort and make sure it is secure.

"Margaretta and I have a wedding present to give to you. We have been talking with Francis and Johnny and we are giving you the resort to start over. I have talked to the five families while you were on your way here. We know that Sonny does not have your interests in mind. He believes that he owns you and you owe him your loyalty and life. I believe that you deserve to be happy and loved. Things are going quickly so I can have the wedding of your dreams in two days. Can you get your family and friends here before then. Margaretta is going to have some of her favorite designers bring their best wedding attire for us to see and try on tomorrow."

"Thank you for everything. I will call them now. I know they will want to be here. I don't know how I will repay you."

"There is no need for that. My sons have told me what a great man you are. Johnny and Francis owe you their lives because of what Sonny wanted done to them. They have been great assets here. The resort is a way to help our friends. It will give them a place to stay in plain sight, so to speak. It will also be close enough to come visit you. The resort is on, one of my favorite beaches. It was one of the best, but the past few years, it has become hard for the owners to keep it up. It is a shame. There is enough capital to get it up to where it was a few years ago. With added security, it will give the elite a place to go and feel safe. I know that the four of you will have it up and going in a year."

Jason shook Maximus's hand and gave him a hug. He then went into the library and made some calls to Port Charles. He called his parents. His parents got in touch with Emily and Epiphany. They packed up and headed to the airport. Emily told Nik where she was going and why. Nik knew that he couldn't tell his family what was going on until after it happened. Nik packed his things and headed to the airport too.

"There is one more thing that I need to speak to you about. I have already spoken to Bella and we are going to have a DNA test done on the both of us. I believe that Elizabeth is my sister's daughter. She was murdered when Elizabeth would have been two. We thought that they had killed her too. We never found out who had kidnapped her and why she was taken away. Her father is an actor in California. He comes through every once in a while, but he is a user. If he thinks that Bella is his daughter, he will use her for all she is worth. I didn't tell her that part about her father. I couldn't break her heart. I am going to put a rush on the test and we should find out just before the wedding."

"That would explain why Max and Milo have always liked Elizabeth. They were a bit sweet on her, but Max had a big crush on Carly, so sometimes he would let Carly get away with being loud and obnoxious towards Elizabeth. I do know that they care about Elizabeth. It would be great if she was your niece. She never looked like anyone in her family. It would make sense that she was adopted."

Early the next morning, Jason went to the airstrip with Johnny. Francis stayed with Elizabeth. She was feeling a little unsteady. Margaretta had brought Elizabeth who they nick named Bella some tea. She also brought her some toast to see if she would feel better. "I remember when I was pregnant with my boys. They always gave me a little morning sickness in the morning and heartburn at night. I had by my bedside, crackers and something for my heartburn. It also pays to have the bathroom not far away. I know you already know all of that. It's just nice having someone to talk too that can appreciate my wisdom. I hope you don't mind that."

"I would love to think of you as my mother. My parents have been doing that doctors without borders for so long. I don't think that they care one way or another about me. I am not doing this to make you feel bad, it is just the truth. When you welcomed me yesterday, I truly felt like I was coming home. Now, I will be getting married here and I won't be living too far from you. Thank you for allowing me in your life and Maximus's life. Sonny was not someone who really wanted me around Jason. He means the world to me. This child growing inside of me and Jason are my life. I don't know what I would do without them."

The two of them took a tour of the gardens. It was winter so there wasn't much to see, but a feeling of peace came over the two of them. Elizabeth could also see Lila in her rose garden back in Port Charles. She could feel her love in Margaretta's garden. She knew that everything was going to be okay.

When Bella and Margaretta made it back into the villa, everyone that she wanted was there. Nik and Emily were the first to greet Liz. Then Epiphany was there and gave her favorite nurse a big hug. Jason's parents were next and then she saw Robin and Patrick. She was shocked. She knew how Robin felt about Jason, but she knew that Robin was happy for her.

Nik went over to both Jason and Liz. "I didn't tell Lucky about this. When you two are married, I will call and tell him. I couldn't miss this. You are like a little sister to me. Emily is my love and now we will all soon be related. How crazy is that. I am so happy for you. You deserve the best. I know that I thought it was Lucky, but I have seen changes in him that I never thought I would see. I am sorry for not believing you when he first got back that he was not the same man who "died" in that fire." Liz understood and that was why she would never blame Nik for the way Lucky was to her.

Margaretta gave everyone a tour of the villa and showed them where they were going to sleep that night. In two days, the wedding was going to take place at their gazebo. The weather was holding off really nicely and so it would be perfect that day for them to get married.

Epiphany asked Elizabeth what she planned on doing after she got married. Liz told her about the resort that Maximus had bought for them to start their new lives. Liz wanted to go check it out before the wedding and so Francis told them if they wanted to go the next day, that he would take them.

The designers were going to be there shortly and everyone needed to be around to try on the different outfits. The designers were using three rooms to get all their wares in and had the men in one room. The other two rooms were for the ladies.

Emily was as excited to see the wedding gowns as Elizabeth. Liz told everyone that her best friend and future sister-in-law was going to get married the following summer. Emily got to look for her gown and maid of honor dress. Liz did the same because she was going to be Emily's matron of honor. She was also going to have her son before then too.

It took two hours but Liz found the gown that she had been dreaming about since she was a little girl. Jason was her prince and she was his princess. She finally felt like everything was going to be okay. The seamstress took the measurements and her staff was going to have everyone's outfits ready in time for the wedding.

Maximus then invited everyone to eat dinner. There were lots of stories being told and lots of laughter. This is where Jason was meant to be with Elizabeth. They could feel the love that Lila was sending down to them. She kept telling them to enjoy, but not to become too comfortable because trouble could always find a way to their door.

The next morning after breakfast, Francis asked if anyone wanted to go see the resort. Everyone wanted to go. Francis, Johnny and Maximus got a couple of vehicles to bring everyone down to the resort. It was about a half an hour's ride but it could be a bit bumpy. Elizabeth could see the resort when they were going by the shore. Part of the resort was along the beach and the other part was on the cliff overlooking the beach.

When they got to the resort, the staff recognized Maximus and Margaretta. They were very happy to show the bride and groom their new home. Francis and Johnny had checked them out before Maximus bought the resort for Jason and Elizabeth. The staff was happy to stay on and they had a long list of things that needed to be upgraded or put into the resort. They showed everyone around and the head of resort showed the young couple their own little villa. It was a good sized home, but much smaller that Maximus. The size of the resort itself was close in comparison to the Maximus's villa.

Jason walked into the villa and saw there was enough bedrooms for them and a couple of children. There were a couple of guest homes up on the cliff for Johnny and Francis to live. Max and Milo were going to stay there until there was enough security to go around.

Nik and Emily loved the resort. They already picked which guest house they wanted when they would come for visits. Elizabeth was more than happy to let Emily pick what she wanted for the guest house. She was going to be busy with everything going on at the resort and then the birth of her son. She wanted everyone that was there to be back in May for when the baby would be born.

Everyone loves the resort. Jason and Francis were talking about the improvements they wanted to make to the resort. They knew that there was a lot of work to be done. Bella was in the same vehicle as Maximus and Margaretta. She had learned a lot about her mother, but they never talked about her father. She felt down in her soul that she was Maximus's niece. "I can't wait until the results come back. Even if you are not my uncle, I will treasure the two of you like you were my parents. I didn't invite any of my family because they feel like strangers to me. The two of you feel like home. I have always wanted to visit Italy. I know that I will have to learn the language and the different dialects. Okay. I am ready to get married tomorrow. I guess that means tonight I have to sleep alone."

They decided that the women would stay in one wing and the men in the other. Robin, Epiphany, Emily and Elizabeth talked about everything going on in Port Charles. Margaretta and Monica just laughed listening to them. They found a recipe that Elizabeth loved for her hot chocolate. She knew that going back to Port Charles was something that was a long way off, but that didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. "You have to know that Carly has been searching for Jason everywhere. She is so mad because she can't make him do what she wants him to do. They have a few new guards that are trying to prove themselves and I am afraid that they may try to find you and hurt you for Sonny. Sam is saying she is pregnant with Jason's child and Lucky is whining saying that you owe him. You are not missing out on anything. Carly did make a huge mistake by saying she hired some thugs to burn your studio down. Luckily, there was no one in the building. Mac has three of the men that Carly hired and they are ready to sing. Carly was supposed to make sure that they were covered and if they were found out, that she or Sonny would pay for their defense. Carly told them they are on their own. Carly realized that she might have pissed off the wrong men. She might see some jail time in all of this."

The guys were playing poker and getting drunk. The alcohol was starting to get to Jason, so he decided it was time to go to bed. Most of the guys stayed and played more, but Jason wanted to be at his best.

Elizabeth was tired due to everything that was going on. She went to her room and Emily went with her. She knew that her best friend and brother could not stay away from each other and so she had to be there to make sure everyone stayed where they needed too.

Jason texted Liz and told her that he loved her and that the next day she would be his wife. She texted him back and said, I know. I can't wait. The two fell asleep soon after that with their cell phones still on.

The next morning, everything was chaos, but in a good way. The women were getting pampered for the wedding. They were having massages, manicures, pedicures and facials. When that was finished, they were getting their hair styled and make-up put on. Elizabeth even had someone help her put on her gown. It takes a village to make everyone look beautiful.

When all of this was going on, the results came in. Maximus was going to walk Elizabeth down to the gazebo where they were getting married. It was two weeks till Christmas but the cold was holding off a little bit longer for the festivities. "Bella, I have the results. Do you want to know now or wait till you get married?"

"I already know that you are my uncle. But, I do want to know now before we go down the stairs."

Maximus opened up the results and it said that they were related. Elizabeth was very happy with the news. She felt so connected to the Giambetti family already and the only thing that she was sad about was her grandmother, father and brother. She felt like they loved her, but her mother and sister did not feel that way.

Maximus took his niece by her hand and led her to her future. The air was full with love and she couldn't believe that she was finally going to marry the man she had loved for so long. They got to the gazebo and Maximus handed Elizabeth over to Jason.

The priest said a few prayers and soon the two were joined together. They each had written their own vows and Jason was the first to say them. "Elizabeth, you are the most important person to me. I have loved you since the night I tried to save you at Jake's. The more we talked and I learned all about you made me love you even more. The first bike ride we took and you held onto me so tight, I knew that I would never feel that way about anyone else. We have had our ups and downs, but we always seem to come together when it counts. You have my heart and my life. I just need you to know that you are my world."

Elizabeth looked at Jason with tears in her eyes. "I fell in love with you around the same time. The night at Jake's, I just wanted to stop hurting. I knew that I was out of my element and that I could get into a lot of trouble, but I didn't care. When I thought that Lucky died, I thought a piece of me did too. You came to my rescue when that brute would not take no for an answer. I got mad at you and yelled, but you let me. We sat and talked and realized that we were both lost then. You took me for my first bike ride and I was hooked. I started to fall for you, but I didn't realize it until the night you got shot. You were laying there by the abandoned boxcar. I saw all the blood and you looked so pale, that I thought you had died. We were able to get you into the boxcar and I ran for help. Bobbie and Sonny wanted me to leave you there and you did too. I think that you had given up on all hope, but I couldn't leave you. I don't know how we did it, but we managed to get to my studio. That was when, I knew that I loved you. I couldn't let you die. You mean too much to me. I love you with everything in me and even though we have caused each other a lot of pain, I knew deep down that we would be together someday."

The priest continued with the blessing of the rings and then he pronounced the couple man and wife. "Let me introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quartermaine." His parents were over the moon with Jason going back to his old name. Everyone was so happy for the young couple.

There was a feast of food, drink and dancing. Maximus made a speech for the couple welcoming Jason into his family. He told everyone that Elizabeth was his niece. The cake was cut and the bouquet was thrown. Elizabeth and Jason had everything they ever wanted.

Now, my question to you is the first part the dream and the second part their happy ending or was the first part their reality and the second part their dream.


End file.
